Love Live School Idol History -Ayase Eli-
by 0321N0408E
Summary: Historia que recorre la vida noveno miembro de µ's , antes de entrar a Otonokizaka, antes de formar parte del grupo y después de los eventos de la serie: - Ayase Eli es una joven rusa-japonesa que por distintos motivos ha creado un muro alrededor suyo y no es hasta que conoce a Nozomi que empieza a cambiar.
1. Prologo

**Muy buenas, esta es una historia que hace un tiempo que tengo escrita y he decidió publicarla por primera vez. A pesar de que ya esté escrita la estoy retocando bastante, coherencia, ortografía y entre otros aspectos, hacerla más larga. Así que mejor dicho podemos decir que me estoy basando en un escrito que tengo des de hace un tiempo xD**

**La idea es hacer un seguido de historias donde se desenvolupen eventos antes, entre y después de la serie des de el punto de vista de cada personaje. Como el nombre indica en esta ocasión nos encontramos el punto de vista de Ayase Eli.**

**Cualquier comentario, crítica o reseña es más que bienvenido y agradecido. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE （＾ｖ＾）**

* * *

**PROLOGO. -**

Frustración. Ese sentimiento que mantuve gran parte de mi infancia. Aquel me que me engullía entera. Aquel que me hizo ser aún más perfeccionista y orgullosa de lo que ya era. Y a su vez provoco el despertar de inseguridad en mi ser.

Pensaba que con el tiempo se me diluirá, pero no fue así. Llegué a la graduación de primaria todavía con ese sentimiento en el pecho y entré a la escuela secundaria pensado únicamente en ser la mejor, para así sentirme realizada. Pero no fue como esperaba, no solo no conseguía ser la número uno en clase sino también me había quedado sola. Nunca había tenido una gran amistad con nadie, pero al menos podía hablar sin problemas con mis compañeros no como ahora. A pesar de que muchos de ellos los conocía de pequeña me di cuenta de que se habían vuelto en unos completos extraños. "No he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué me ignoran?" me preguntaba, sin saber que la causa al problema era yo misma. Sin percatarme había apartado a todo el mundo de mi alrededor a excepción de mi familia.

Una noche de vacaciones de verano obtuve lo que creía que sería la respuesta a mis problemas. Mis padres nos habían reunido a la abuela, a mi hermana y a mí en la mesa del comedor como sería habitual para cenar, pero la charla que tuvimos fue ligeramente distinta a las demás.

\- Eli, Alisa, hay algo que os tenemos que explicar- Comento mi madre, fijándose en nosotras dos con bastante seriedad - Es sobre tanto mi trabajo como el de tu padre -

\- ¿Dónde tendréis que ir ahora? – Pregunté con nerviosismo. Su oficio no era el más seguro del mundo, trabajaban para el ministerio de defensa japonés y estaban asignados a actuar en Rusia, pero a pesar de ello en ocasiones recibían misiones en lugares más peligrosos donde se encontraban con conflictos armados. Y eso me temía yo, que fueran enviados en alguno de esos países.

Mi madre noto mi preocupación y me tomo la mano con afecto.

\- Cariño, tranquila deja que acabemos de hablar antes de alterarte, ¿vale?

Asentí levemente y puse mi mirada fija en mi padre el cual parecía querer empezar a hablar.

\- Creo que es mejor ir al grano, esta mañana me ha llamado mi superior y me ha pedido que herede su cargo ya que él se jubila. Por otro lado, a Irina le han asignado un trabajo de infiltración en una empresa de Tokio. En resumen, tenemos que volver a Japón –

\- Pero como no queremos romper vuestra rutina, ni molestaros en vuestros estudios hemos pensado que lo mejor será que os quedéis aquí con mi madre – Siguió mi madre mirándonos a Alisa y a mí.

En ese momento, Alisa hi va a decir algo, pero la interrumpí levantándome de repente y sin pensármelo dos veces exclamé:

\- ¡Dejad que os acompañe!

\- Hermana… - Dijo casi en susurro Alisa.

\- Sé hablar japonés así que no tendría problema. Papá también me has enseñado las costumbres del país así que no creo que tenga ningún problema en acostumbrarme. Por favor. – Creo que estaba alzando un poco la voz, pero no era demasiado consciente.

\- Eli, es demasiado precipitado. –

\- No mamá lo tengo muy bien pensado. Por favor dejadme ir. – La euforia que tenía había disminuido drásticamente tras la negación de mi madre, y cada vez me encontraba hablando más flojo y atrabancado, casi con voz llorosa. – Lo necesito…

Durante unos segundos el silencio se apodero de la sala y la abuela fue la primera en romperlo.

\- Irina, creo que es una buena oportunidad para Elichika. Puede que lo haya decidido repentinamente, pero si ella lo tiene claro no veo ninguna objeción. Es una chica responsable i sensata, creo que se arrepiente luego. Un cambio de aires le iría bien. –

Una sonrisa pequeña se me formo en la cara y la abuela me respondió con otra.

Después de no aquello mis padres cedieron. Les di las gracias a ellos, sobre todo a mi abuela y me dediqué a abrazarlos.

Los próximos días, los pasé haciendo maletas, ayudando a mis padres con el pápelo del traslado y preparándome para la mudanza en general. El día de la ida, lo pase todo el rato con mi abuela y mi hermana, sería lo único que echaría de menos, pero a pesar del cambio de horario podría seguir hablando con ellas. De hecho, lo primero que hice al aterrizar fue llamarlas. Bueno exactamente lo primero no, sino durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a la ciudad.

Estaba asombrada, era tan parecido pero distinto a la vez. Como era normal todo estaba lleno de kanjis, muchos de ellos que desconocía. Tendría que ponerme las pilas.

* * *

**Este Cap es cortito, pero los demás ya son más largos :D**


	2. Primeros pasos en lo desconocido

**CAP 1.- Primeros pasos en lo desconocido**

Cuando la alarma sonó la apagué de inmediato, no me hacía falta ya hacia horas que estaba despierta y preparada. Ese día sería finalmente transferida a una nueva escuela, la primera escuela japonesa que pisaría. Solo llevaba una semana a Tokio, pero ya me conocía a la perfección los alrededores y había hecho un esfuerzo para aprenderme nuevos kanjis. No quería que nada me pillara por sorpresa; incluso también las costumbres y formalidades típicas de la cultura del país. Eli Ayase no sería la chica nueva extraña que venía tras unos meses de empezar las clases.

Ya había desayunado y arreglado mi habitación, también ya me había duchado y cambiado. Estaba lista para salir en cualquier momento. Únicamente tenía que esperar a que fuese la hora.

\- Eli – Escuche que mi madre me llamaba desde el pasillo. Antes de que ella abriera la puerta, me dirigí hacia fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Que ocurre mamá?

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

\- No lo voy a negar – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba mis pies.

\- Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. – Levanté mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y me sonrió – Ah y, por cierto, gracias por preparar el desayuno, aunque estaba mas rico el que preparaba tu abuela.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Era broma, era broma. Bueno, ¿ya estas preparada?

\- Si.

\- Perfecto, pues recoge tus cosas. Por ser tu primer día te llevamos en coche.

\- ¡No soy una niña pequeña!

\- Eso díselo a tu padre, ha sido idea suya.

\- ¿Eh, de verdad?

Cuando llegamos antes de salir del coche mi padre se dirigió a mí.

\- No esperes a qué vengan hacía ti, recuerda tú eres la nueva la que de cierto modo disturbará sus rutinas, pero no te vengas a bajo, solo será el principio. Eres una gran chica y se darán cuenta enseguida.

\- Lo sé, gracias de todos modos papá. – Me acerqué a él, entre los asientos y le di un besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y yo qué?

\- Tú también – Sonreí y besé a la mejilla de mi madre también. – Bueno ya me voy.

\- Que vaya bien – Me desearon los dos.

Una vez salí del coche, me dirigí a la entrada del colegio sin mirar a ningún momento atrás, aunque sabía que mis padres todavía no se habían marchado. Una vez dentro, me sentí algo perdida, no sabía dónde estaba mi clase así que al primer adulto que vi se lo pregunté.

\- No serás, Ayase Eli, por casualidad.

\- Exacto, esa soy yo.

\- Es un placer, soy tu tutor Hirohito, justo ahora estaba bajando para buscarte. Vamos hacía clase.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí.

\- Cuando acaben las clases, no te vayas que necesitaré hablar contigo – Tras una pausa, entro en el aula - De momento, espera aquí fuera hasta que te de la señal.

Obedecí. Veía pasar distintas personas hacia dentro de la clase, estos iban a ser mis compañeros durante un año y medio esperaba caerles bien.

Cuando dejaron de entrar, escuché como el profesor empezaba a hablar y en poco tiempo me dijo de entrar.

Con un paso tranquilo entre, cerrando a mi paso la puerta corrediza, me posicione donde el profesor me indico y mientras él escribía mi nombre en la pizarra yo observaba atentamente a mis nuevos compañeros.

\- Puedes presentar-te.

Aclaré mi garganta y empecé con el mini discurso que ya tenía planeado.

\- Encantada de conoceros, mi nombre es Ayase Eli, aunque mi padre es japonés nunca había estado. Hasta ahora siempre he estado viviendo en Rusia así que gracias por acogerme. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien. – Acabé haciendo una pequeña reverencia, un saludo japonés típico según mis fuentes de información.

\- Gracias, Ayase-san. Siéntate allí. – Señalo a un pupitre vació situado al final del todo de la filera del medio

Una vez sentada, empezó la clase. No voy a mentir iba perdida, pero eso no me hizo perder mis ganas de esforzarme y estuve anotando todo lo que decía. Las siguientes clases fueron igual, y finalmente llegó la hora del recreo. La hora de socializar.

Un grupo de niñas se acercó a mi pupitre; a mi derecha, una joven con busto voluminoso de ojos oscuros con el pelo negro y con una diadema de color rosa, en frente; una chica un tanto más alta que la anterior con la cabellera recogida en una cola baja y con el flequillo a la altura de los ojos, por último, a mi izquierda, la más bajita entre las tres con ojos ámbares escondidos en unas finas gafas y pelo castaño a la altura de los hombros. Esta última fue la primera en comenzar una conversación.

\- Te llamabas Eri, ¿verdad?

\- Más o menos, concretamente es Eli. -

\- Bueno, como en japonés la "L" – Enfatizo y exagero bastante la pronunciación de la L – no existe y tu nombre estaba en kanji. He pensado que sería así, no distingo bien su sonido.

\- Haruna, la vas a molestar con estas cosas. – Comento la más alta.

\- Lo que sea. Bienvenida.

\- Eh… Gracias, Ha-Haruna… -

\- Así es. Y estas de aquí son Yui – Señalo a la chica enfrente mío y luego a la joven con diadema– Y Hidemi. Te parecerán raros los nombres al principio, pero ya te acostumbraras.

\- Puede parecer un poco borde, pero es una buena chica. Es un placer tenerte aquí Ayase-san. – Comento Yui.

\- Gracias, el placer es mío. Espero que nos llevemos bien. - Iba a estrechar la mano, pero recordé que en Japón no es demasiado común así que retrocedí y la escondí.

\- Por cierto, ¿y de donde has dicho que eras? – Volvió Haruna a hablar.

\- Rusia, concretamente Sant Petersburgo.

\- ¿Eso está más en Asia o Europa? Espera, no contestes, Asia, ¿ver- - Yui fue interrumpida por un golpe en la frente por parte de su amiga con gafas. – ¡AUCH! Eso ha dolido, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Tonta, está más cerca de Europa. Es casi la punta del país con la frontera europea. –

Yui al observar que sus amigas comenzaban a tener una pequeña disputa, se dirigió a mí.

\- Tranquila, se pasan el día discutiendo por cosas banales, así que no te preocupes.

Poco después ambas se disculparon y siguieron haciéndome preguntas, las típicas que se realizan a los transferidos hasta que sonó el timbre para las siguientes clases.

Al acabar las clases, busqué al tutor para hablar con él como me había dicho.

\- Gracias por esperar Ayase-san. No hace falta que esperes de pie. Puedes sentarte. –

Me senté en la silla que me ofreció.

\- ¿Te ha sido difícil, encontrar la sala de profesores?

\- Unas chicas de clase me han acompañado.

\- Me alegro entonces.

\- ¿De qué quería hablarme profesor?

\- Des de la junta de profesores, entendemos que tardarás en acostumbrarte al sistema que tenemos implantado aquí, y que puedes tener ciertos problemas con el lenguaje, así que queríamos proponer-te de tomar un pequeño cursillo por las tardes. Y de esa manera recuperar también lo que te has perdido del semestre. – Dejo un panfleto en la mesa al lado más cercano a mí, el cual recogí de inmediato y observe con curiosidad – Avisaré a tus padres sobre ello también. Y no te preocupes está tanto en inglés como en japonés así que no tendrás problemas. Tampoco hace falta que me des una respuesta inmediata, pero estaríamos agradecidos que fuera lo antes posible.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, dejé de observar el folleto y puse mi mirada en la del profesor.

\- ¿Necesita alguna cosa más profesor? –

\- No, puedes marcharte. Gracias por tu colaboración.

Hice una referencia y me fui. Cuando ya estaba fuera del colegio, tiré el folleto a la primera basura que encontré. Todo el día había ido bien excepto por ese pequeño detalle. "¿Qué se ha creído? Yo me las valgo por mí sola, puede que vaya un poco corta en la lectura, pero no voy lo suficiente mal como para necesitar clases de repaso" Pensé con furia, pero enseguida me calme al recordar el resto del día, además tenía que llegar a casa con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenida Eli-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido tu primer día?

\- Muy bien mamá, unas chicas han estado hablando conmigo. Y he entendido a la perfección lo que explicaban en clase.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! – Se abalanzo hacia mí y fui víctima de un fuerte abrazo materno.

\- Mama… me aplastas….

\- ¡Ay! Perdona – Se aparto enseguida, y miro hacia la cocina – Eli, tu padre hoy no llegará hasta tarde, tiene bastante papeleo que hacer, pero en cambio – Su mirada se desvió hacía mi - ¿Sabes que te ha comprado? Un pastel de chocolate.

Una sonrisa de punta a punta se me formo en mi cara. Quería también explicarle el día a papa, pero no iba a renunciar a un exquisito pastel de chocolate.

Al final, quedé tan llena que no puede esperar despierta a que viniera y me dormí a los pocos minutos de acabar de cenar.

Al día siguiente, tras la típica rutina de las mañanas (desayunar, peinarse, vestirse, asearse y arreglarse en general) me dirigí alegremente hacia la escuela.

-Buenos días – Dije al entrar, algunos no respondieron otros sí. No importaba era solamente una formalidad. Así pues, me acomodé y presté atención a mi segundo día de clases.

Al acabar las primeras horas, llegó la hora del patio y me disponía a empezar a comer el tutor vino a buscarme.

\- Ayase-san, ¿tienes un momento?

Asentí con la cabeza, dejé las cosas tal y como estaban y fui hacia fuera de clase, donde se encontraba.

\- Les iría bien a tus padres vernos, el martes de la semana que viene.

\- No lo sé. Les preguntaré.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias.

Se despidió y se fue. Volví a clase, alrededor de mi escritorio había algunos chicos de clase observando. Al acercarme les pregunté si ocurría algo.

\- Teníamos curiosidad… ¿Qué es lo que estabas comiendo? – Comentó uno de los chicos

\- _Grenki, _es como un pan, pero dulce. Y lo otro _Sírniki, _parecido a una tortilla de queso más o menos.

\- Oh-

\- ¿Y de donde eras? – Preguntó el otro repentinamente

\- Rusia. –

\- Vaya, háblanos un poco. Para empezar, ¿cómo es vivir allí? Debe de hacer mucho frio todo el año…

\- Al menos donde yo vivía no… En verano era todo lo contrario…

\- Curioso, no lo hubiera pensado nunca.

Antes de que pudieran volver a preguntar el profesor entro en el aula y volvieron a sus respectivos sitios.

A la tarde cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue ponerme a estudiar y cuando llegaron mis padres les comenté a desgana el hecho de que el tutor quería verlos. Suponía que su citación se debía a las clases de repaso que querían que hiciera.

Cuando llegó el día de la reunión de mis padres con la escuela pedí si podía estar yo también presente y a pesar de una negación inicial se me permitió estar.

\- Gracias por asistir. Veréis le hemos propuesto a vuestra hija que haga clases de refuerzo en la escuela, no sé si os lo habrá comentado ya ella.

\- Sí, pero no lo vemos necesario. Eli es una niña muy estudiosa y responsable, solo tendrá que esforzarse un poco más al principio.

\- Además a ella misma no le agrada la idea – Continuo mi madre

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Me preguntó mirándome

\- Sí, profesor

Tras pensárselo un poco consideró nuestra visión, pero propuso una condición.

\- De acuerdo, pero si para cuando lleguen los exámenes finales sus notas no son demasiado buenas reconsideraré que asista.

\- No le vemos el problema – Contestaron mis padres

Contenta di las gracias y siguieron hablando de cómo me estaba yendo por el momento. Antes de que la hora de descanso acabará, dio por finalizada la reunión.

\- Ahora nos volemos al trabajo, Eli-chan –

\- Lo sé mamá…

\- A partir de hora ya sabes lo que te toca, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí, papá. Siempre lo he sabido.

\- Esa es mi niña.

\- Gracias por apoyar mi decisión.

\- Siempre te apoyaremos cariño.

\- Bueno nos tenemos que ir ya, Irina vámonos. Eli nos vemos esta noche.

Los abracé y tras despedirnos, observé como unas compañeras de clase me estaban mirando. Al percatarse ellas también se dirigieron a mí:

\- ¿Eran tus padres? – Las chicas en cuestión eran Haruna, Hidemi y Yui. El trio que se me presentaron el primer día.

\- Si. Tenían una reunión con el tutor.

\- Entonces eres medio japonesa nunca lo habría pensado. – Comentó Yui

\- Si te fijas, es cierto que tiene los ojos un poco rasgados… - Hidemi se estaba acercando a mi acara y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, la cual cosa provoco que me avergonzara.

\- Chicas creo que la estáis molestando.

\- Haruna, pero si tu…

\- ¿Si yo qué, Hidemi?

\- Nada…

\- Por cierto, fijaos en la hora que es… - El comentario de Yui hizo que todas, incluyéndome, miráramos el reloj de la pantalla de su móvil que nos estaba mostrando – En nada tocará la campana, tendríamos que volver hacia el aula.

\- Cierto, ¡vamos!

Al llegar, la profe ya estaba presente y nos indicó que nos pusiéramos en grupos. Al haber llegado con esas chicas, les pregunté si les importaba que fuera en ellas y sin problemas aceptaron.

De ese trabajo hice yo la mayor parte, en un principio no le vi ninguna objeción: "Lo hacen a para que practique, mejore y corregidme si necesario"

Con el paso de los días, los compañeros se me aproximaban menos para conversar. "Es normal" pensé, ya no era la novedad. No me molestaba realmente, no tenia demasiado tiempo para socializar, debía de prepararme para los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Además, si quería podía aproximarme a ese trio de chicas, podían hacer alguna vez algún comentario algo desagradable pero no parecían malas niñas. Si teníamos que hacer un trabajo conjunto, me unía a ellas, si durante los descansos ya había terminado de repesar y no tenia nada a hacer las buscaba para hablar, en educación física también iba con ellas incluso en les vestuarios. Bueno esto último con bastante vergüenza…

Finalmente llegaron los ansiados exámenes finales. Una parte de mi estaba insegura, la otra todo lo contrario muy confiada. Cuando acabaron nos dieron unos días de descanso los cuales los pase muy nerviosa, daba la tabarra a mis padres y a la abuela por teléfono, no conseguía conciliar el sueño y consumía más chocolate de lo habitual. En resumen, todos los nervios que no tuve al mudarme los estaba teniendo en ese momento por triple. Cuando llegó el día del anunciamiento de las notas estaba aún más inquieta. Mientras esperaba a que me llamasen inconscientemente no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido. Todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron al recoger los exámenes, los frutos de mi esfuerzo habían dado resultado.

\- Enhorabuena, Ayase-san. Todo aprobado y con buena nota de las mejores de clase. Te quedas algo corta en inglés, pero te hace media.

No podía estar más contenta, después de un tiempo Ayase Eli demostraba de lo que era capaz. Estaba super orgullosa de mí misma. Sin embargo, no todo fue un camino de rosas…

\- Pensaba que todas las rubias eran tontas – Escuché que murmuraba al chico del pupitre del lado mío.

\- Habrá sido un golpe de suerte - Respondió otro.

Mi primer instinto fue responder, pero preferí callarme, no quería problemas. Seguí con ese pensamiento a pesar de que comentarios por el estilo aumentaban. No es que fuera exactamente algo nuevo, lo único que no era consciente… Lo que antes se quedaban en conversaciones privadas ahora iban dirigidas directamente a mi persona.

\- ¡Si realmente eres japonesa deja de tíñete el pelo!

\- ¡Escribe tu nombre como toca: en katakana!

Bueno, aún había gente que se lo quedaban por ellos…

\- Parece muy inocente, lígatela y la abandonas una vez hayas hecho lo que quieras hacer con ella.

\- ¿Crees que si toma una botella Vodka entero aguantará sin emborracharse?

No voy a negar que sentía mucha rabia y tristeza por todos esos comentarios hechos y los no hechos, como evitarme, pero prefería quedarme al margen. Ni siquiera se lo comenté a mis padres, cuando llegaba a casa intentaba parecer la chica más feliz de todas hasta qué llego un momento en que me derrumbé… Me sentía traicionada, humillada, pisoteada…

Llegué a casa y dejé de cualquier manera mis pertinencias y me puse a llorar al sofá. No se cuanto rato paso, pero en algún momento mi madre llegó y al verme lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia mí.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? – Se sentó como pudo a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza. - ¿Todo bien? Espera es una pregunta estúpida…. ¿Cuéntame que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

No quería contestar ni tampoco quería me viera la cara, sabía que mis esfuerzos serian inútiles en algún momento me obligaría a girarme y apoyarme en su regazo. De hecho, exactamente es lo que hizo.

\- Tranquila, cuando quieras me lo dices… No me moveré de aquí.

\- Ma-ma-mama… - Empecé a hablar entre sollozos, mientras ella seguía acariciándome.

\- ¿Algo relacionado con el instituto?

Antes de responder me recompuse y sequé mis lágrimas.

\- Las chicas con las que hablaba algunas veces… pensaba que podríamos ser amigas, pero… pero… las he escuchado criticándome… que solo soy un estereotipo andante… una pesada…

\- ¡Qué estúpidas! Se nota que esas no té conocen de nada. No dejes que unas palabras vacías te afecten.

\- También he sobreentendido que si aceptaban hacer trabajos conmigo era para ellas tener que trabajar menos… o para luego burlarse…

\- No vuelvas a trabajar con ellas… ¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con la escuela?

\- ¡NO!

Tras mi repentina negación permaneció en silencio. Debió de pensar que era una niña complicada.

\- Tampoco se lo digas a papá o a la abuela o a Alisa…

Otra vez un silencio incomodo se formó.

\- Y solo quiero arroz en el bento.

\- De acuerdo… Nada de reuniones con el cole, ni explicaciones a tu familia, y solo arroz para desayunar, ¿ni chocolate?

\- Ni chocolate.

\- Vale… ¿Y qué pretenderás hacer al respecto?

\- Pasar de ellas.

\- Quiero que tengas en cuenta que si te hago caso es porqué conociéndote puede ser perjudicial, pero… si te vuelvo a ver así, veo que no mejoras o empeoras o lo que sea, cambiará mi forma de actuar y tanto yo como tu padre iremos a hablar con la escuela.

No contesté.

\- ¿Quieres seguir hablando de ello?

\- Realmente no… Gracias mamá por confiar en mi… Me voy a mi habitación, creo que necesitó dormir…

\- Descansa, cariño – Me besó en la frente- Por cierto, a partir de mañana pasaré menos tiempo en casa por el trabajo, solo será por un mes… No obstante, eso no significa que no vaya a cumplir con lo que te he dicho...

\- De acuerdo mamá – Le devolví el beso y cumplí con mis palabras yéndome a dormir.

* * *

**ANOTACIONES**

**Para esta historia me baso en el trasfondo del anime y no en el del manga o novelas ligeras: donde Eli no se crió en Akihabara, Japón. **


	3. La reina de hielo

**CAP 2.- La reina de hielo**

Al día siguiente, fui a clase decidida, le había dicho a mi madre que pasaría de ellas, pero no cuando, primero iba a encararme con ellas no volverían ridiculizarme más, y después ya las ignoraría. La primera clase del día fue educación física, teníamos que entrenar por grupos, así que me puse con ellas. Aprovecharía alguna ocasión para ello sin embargo se escaparon antes de que pudiese decir nada…

\- Ayase no debería de hacer las clases con nosotros, es rusa tiene superpoderes para ello – Comentó un chico al irse la profe a acompañar a la enfermería otro compañero que se había torcido el tobillo.

¿Qué clase de estereotipo raro era ese? ¿Y a qué venia? Ah claro, su grupo había perdido ante el mío y lo más típico era buscar escusas… Mientras tenia esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, Haruna "intentó reconformarme".

\- No les hagas caso Eri. Solo te tienen envidia puede que incluso les gustes.

\- ¡Haruna! – Comento Hidemi

\- Acaso te pone celosa, tú también tienes un cuerpo excelente. Si te las apañas podrías tenerlos a todos a tus pies.

\- ¡Cállate, sabes bien que no es a eso a lo que me quiero referir! – Exclamo y empezó a perseguirla-

\- No se supone que teníamos que jugar contra el otro equipo– Dijo mientras escapaba Haruna.

\- La profe se ha ido. Así que hasta que no vuelva… ¡tú no te escapas!

\- Ya sabes cómo son, se pasan el día discutiendo. - Comentó Yui– Bueno voy a buscarlas para que luego no nos castiguen. Tú quédate aquí tranquila.

\- Si… - Contesté mientras le veía partir, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta.

Este resultado se repitió durante unas semanas…. Y la rabia se estaba acumulando de mi ser. Intentando ser amigables, apoyándome del resto de compañeros, mientras se reían a mis espaldas y se escabullían para dejarme sola… No estaba segura si a este paso les plantaría cara respetuosamente como tenia pensado por tal de dejarlas con la boca abierta…

Al final lo peor ocurrió. Durante un descanso, nos encontrábamos sentadas en un banco cerca de la pista de atletismo.

\- ¿¡Estas saliendo con Akira!? Hidemi, nos lo tenías que haber dicho antes.

\- Hasta que la cosa no fuera seria no quería comentároslo, Haruna. No como le paso a Yui.

\- Me lo estarás recordando toda la vida, ¿verdad?

\- Por cierto, Eri todavía no has tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa si no me equivoco. Deberías de probarlo. – Se puso a mirar al entorno y de repente señalo a uno de los chicos que estaban en la pista corriendo – ¿Ves el chico de peto naranja y alto? Es de la clase del lado, por lo que he oído le gustan las chicas altas y exóticas. Podrías intentarlo, iba a primero iba con él, es un chico majo. Seguro que no te dirá que no.

\- No estoy interesada en los chicos, ni tampoco quiero hacer el ridículo – En ese momento me levante para verlas desde lo alto - ¿Querías que fuera por eso, cierto? Y de paso, mientras estuviera de espaldas vuestra aprovecharías para ir a otro sitio. Qué asco de personas estáis hechas – Así salieron las palabras de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensar un segundo en lo que estaba diciendo.

Hidemi se levantó en seguida después de que acabará de hablar y sosteniendo el puño en el pecho dijo:

\- ¿¡No crees, que estas acusaciones son demasiado fuertes!? Te estas pasando. ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!

\- Puede que sea rubia, pero eso no significa que sea tonta. -Aclaré la garganta e intente imitar la manera de hablar de Hidemi - "Me estoy empezando a cansar de la burra de Ayase además me da bastante asco"– "No tenías que haber ido a hablar con ella des de un principio, Haruna. Es una lapa andante"- Ahora intentando parecer a la más alta entre las tres - "Que se vaya a invernar con sus amigos-mascotas los osos" – Por último, emulando a la "líder del trio" – Para que lo sepas en primer lugar, los humanos no invernamos. Y, en segundo lugar, en Rusia, como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo no tenemos mascotas como osos. – Una vez acabado y de ver sus caras de asombro, me disponía a volver a clase cuando Haruna a todo pulmón grito.

\- ¡AL MENOS NO DOY ASCO COMO TÚ!

Frené mi avance y giré bruscamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Perdona? Yo no me he metido con nadie, ni he engañado a nadie.

\- Da igual, al menos no somos unas desviadas. No sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado teniéndote a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Por primera vez en mi vida me estaban entrando unas ganas horribles de pegar a alguien, pero debía contenerme. Si no, no sería la alumna perfecta, me pondría a su mismo nivel…

\- ¿Se está haciendo la tonta? – Con tono burlón Yui pregunto a su amiga.

\- Lo que pasa, es que la hemos destapado. ¿Piensas que no nos hemos dado cuenta? De cómo nos miras en el vestuario mientras nos cambiamos, sobre todo a la pobre Hidemi. ¡Lujuriosa! En tu familia seguro que todos son unos babosos mafiosos. Tu padre tenia cara de mafioso, y tu madre de puta.

\- ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME ESTÁS HABLANDO! – No pude aguantar, y acabe abalanzándome hacia ella recogiéndola por el cuello del uniforme- ¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A NOMBRAR A MI FAMILIA! – Asistí un puñetazo directo a su cara.

Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, tras el golpe retrocedí y le devolví el golpe con una patada en toda la cara. Se retorció y a pesar de que se notaba que le dolía no la detuvo en golpearme de nuevo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos peleando, pero acabe tirándola al suelo, con la mala suerte de darse en la cabeza justo con la punta del banco donde antes estábamos sentadas. A pesar de ello, seguí dándole puñetazos en toda la cara sin saber exactamente que hacía ni teniendo control sobre mi misma. Antes de que el asunto se volviera aun peor llegaron varios profesores. No me había percatado que Yui y Hidemi habían desaparecido momentáneamente, fueron ellas las que los llamaron.

\- Ayase, ¿que se supone que haces? – Fue nuestro tutor, el primero en intervenir. Cogiéndome bruscamente del brazo derecho y obligándome a levantar. En ese momento me percate de mis acciones, le había dejado la cara super roja donde saldrían posteriormente morados seguramente y además le sangraba la nariz.

\- Duele mucho… – Protesto Haruna, aún tendida en el suelo, pero frotándose la cabeza. Cuando aparto la mano, puede ver claramente como la tenía teñida de sangre.

\- ¡Tch! Vosotras dos, sois sus amigas verdad. Llevadla a la enfermería. Iré a informar al director. – Comentó otro de los profesores que había venido, mientras ayudaba a Haruna a levantar-se.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo esto Ayase? – Tras unos segundos de silencio siguió hablando – De acuerdo no digas nada. No podrás estar así todo el rato, para que lo sepas. Te acompaño a la oficina del director y luego llamo a tus padres. Ay, qué ver…

Sin rechistar seguí al profesor, primero entro él y al salir yo

\- Siéntate – Exigió el director, acaté ordenes – Te has metido en una pelea con una de tus compañeras de clase y ahora ella necesita puntos… ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? – Creo que era una pregunta irónica pero igualmente contesté.

\- Si, señor. No era mi intención.

\- Según los testigos dicen que has sido tu quien se ha abalanzado y ha empezado la pelea.

\- No sabía que hacía… He actuado sin pensar

\- ¿Y que te ha llevado actuar así? Según los profesores normalmente se os veía juntas… No vemos que haya algún motivo de peso para tal "hazaña"

\- Justo esa es la causa señor. Creía que eran amigas sin embargo a escondidas se reían de mí… Por ser de fuera, creo… Algunos de clase también lo hacen… No aguantaba más y he estallado…

\- Podías haberlo dicho al profesorado Ayase-san. A lo mejor no habría concluido la historia de esta manera… A veces hay cosas que uno solo no puede solucionar, y le aseguro qué pelándose no es una de ellas.

Me callé y miré al suelo.

\- Hablaré al respecto con la resta de educadores y a su vez con la otra implicada. No obstante, no té quita parte de la culpa… Firma este parte. – Cuando me lo dio lo leí y firme, en el marcaba una expulsión de un mes - Espero que con el tiempo que estés fuera recapacites. Hemos llamado también a tus padres, deben de estar de camino. De momento, puedes esperar a fuera.

Me sentía frustrada, enrabiada e impotente. ¿Cómo habían acabado así las cosas? Había enviado a una chica al hospital… Ni me reconocía a mí misma… Seguro que recibiría la bronca de mi vida, sobre todo de mi madre por haber roto su confianza conmigo… Quien sabe a lo mejor también causaba que mis padres se discutieran… No mentiría si digiera que quería morir en ese momento…

\- ¡Elichika! – Al escuchar mi nombre alcé rápidamente la cabeza, pero no me atrevía a mirar.

Reconocí su voz inmediatamente, casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre entero y menos con ese tono. Sin duda estaba enfadado. Me cogió por los hombros, lo que causo una mueca de dolor en mí, no porqué me estuviera apretando sino por el moratón que tenía tras la pelea.

\- Tu madre, no ha podido venir, pero también esta avisada. Luego ya me explicarás que ha pasado exactamente.

Luego entro al despacho del jefe de la escuela. Tras un buen rato esperando, salió.

\- Vámonos a casa.

Sin decir nada, le hice caso. Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, una vez al llegar, iba a abrir la puerta del coche, pero todavía estaba cerrada. Miré por el retrovisor interior y observé como papá me estaba observando.

\- Recapacitaras sobre tus actos, ¿no?

\- Papá yo… - Tenia un nudo en la garganta y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar.

\- No voy a decir que hayas actuado bien, pero tampoco que lo hayas hecho mal. Deberías de haberlo contando antes, Elichika. Sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero puedes contar conmigo. Lo mismo por tu madre o mi suegra… – Suspiro, salió del coche, y desde fuera abrió la puerta cercana a mí. Luego entramos a casa – Eres demasiado grande para que te castigué sin salir de tu habitación así que tómate la libertad de estar donde estés más cómoda. Sin embargo, tendrás algunas restricciones hasta que cumplas tu periodo de expulsión. Entiendo perfectamente el motivo de tus acciones, pero has de aprender a controlarlo y sobre todo intentar no llegar a estos extremos. Háblalo antes…

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Fue mi única contestación

Sin recibir ninguna contestación verbal, rodeo con sus brazos mi cuerpo. Al cabo de un rato solo se puedo escuchar el sonido de mi llanto.

Cuando había agotado todas mis reservas de lagrimas partí hacía mi habitación. Un rato después, mi móvil empezó a vibrar: era mi madre. Tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera decir, pero igualmente lo descolgué. Más tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ella, así que…

\- Eli, ¿estás bien? Siento mucho no poder estar allí ahora mismo. Tu padre me lo acaba de explicar. A la mínima que pueda, me escapo y vengo a verte. ¿Vale, cariño?

\- ¿No estas enfadada conmigo?

\- Claro que no. Estoy más enfadada conmigo misma por dejar que me hija se sienta aún peor…

\- No tienes la culpa.

\- Ni tú tampoco, lo es de esas chicas y los demás compañeros de clase que decían burradas sobre ti. Bueno, Eli, creo que ya no puedo estar conversando durante mucho más tiempo. Nos vemos por la noche, cuídate y no te comas la cabeza con pensamientos tontos que te conozco.

\- Intentaré, hasta luego.

Al colgar, instintivamente puse para llamar a mi abuela sin ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que podría estar durmiendo… A pesar de ello me respondió y le expliqué lo ocurrido.

\- Los humanos son muy crueles, y lo sabes bien, no debes de hacerles caso. No te hará gracia que te lo recuerde, pero cuando fracasaste las audiciones, ¿acaso te distes por vencida? No querías demostrar todo lo que valías. Puede que no sea el mejor concejo, pero recuerda esas vivencias y las emociones que te permitían seguir adelante entonces. Pensarás qué viajar hasta Japón no fue la mejor solución, pero tampoco querrás volver así que sobre ello no pienses demasiado… Por cierto, ¿quieres hablar con tu hermana? Hace poco se ha despertado.

\- No… No me gustaría que su visión sobre mí cambiará…

\- Entiendo por qué lo dices, aunque no creo que fuera así. Bueno, ¿quieres que hablemos de otra cosa?

Estaba intentando animarme así que empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que me entro sueño.

Como sabía que debido a mi expulsión me perdería los exámenes finales y tendría que ir a recuperación, por primera vez en mi vida, pase gran parte del tiempo estudiando por mi cuenta. Durante esas semanas si no las pasaba así, las pasaba hablando con mi familia o bailando sola en el salón cuando no había nadie. Esto último me relajaba mucho y me hacía olvidar de mis problemas.

Mi periodo de expulsión termino antes de que acabaran todas las pruebas, pero igualmente no fui. Ya me había mentalizado en recuperar todas y cada una de las asignaturas. Así fue, me presenté a todas las pruebas y las aprobé todas con nota excelente. Había pasado mi primer curso.

No cambie de colegio, únicamente de clase, de esta manera podría demostrarles que la opinión que obtuvieron de mi ese día era totalmente equivoca. El primer día, pude notar varias caras de miedo y otras de asco. Era el tema que hablar:

"No es ella la que se peleó con Amemiya" "Mierda, la rusa violenta está en nuestra clase" "Dicen que incluso es lesbiana" "Será mejor no acercarnos demasiado" "Seria mejor para todos que volviera a su país"

Hice oídos sordos a todos los comentarios que se referían a mí… Al principio era costoso, pero terminó haciéndose una rutina.

\- No puedo creer que ella sea la primera de clase – Se quejó un compañero de clase después de ver publicados en la entrada los resultados de las primeras pruebas del semestre– Hasta ahora siempre habíamos sido nosotros

\- Habrá hecho trampas… - Replico uno de sus amigos.

\- Vamos a obligarla a bajar el rimo – Declaro el chico que se quejó primero.

\- ¡Estás loco! Podrías acabar mal, como le ocurrió a la chica de la otra clase.

\- Podéis estar tranquilos, no voy a meterme con nadie ni pelearme con nadie. Tampoco dejaré de esforzarme porqué me obliguéis si tanto deseas superarme hazlo con por ti mismo… - Respondí tajantemente – Si no eres lo suficientemente bueno no es mi problema… Ve a consolar tus penas con la almohada.

\- ¡Serás! – Acabo dándome un puñetazo en la cara, pero ni me inmuté.

\- Cuando la has pegado me he asustado, pensaba que te lo devolvería.

\- Esa mujer… no es humana… Auch… - De refilón observe como se quejaba por el golpe dado.

Llegó a un punto que la gente dejó de comentar nada sobre mí, no les respondía o les bajaba los humos. Para bien o para mal, acabé construyendo un muro impenetrable a mi alrededor. Parecido a cuando era más pequeña, pero esta vez más grande e irrompible. Para evitar el dolor, incluso personas que iban con buenas intenciones las ignoraba completamente. Ayase Eli solo existía para asistir a clase y realizar trabajos en grupo si estos eran obligatorios, aunque prácticamente los acababa realizando sola…

Al final dejaron de llamarme violenta y pasaron a apodarme "La reina de hielo". Tampoco les faltaba razón… Me había convertido en una persona más seria de lo que ya era, además de borde, rígida y sobre todo fría. Me dolía bastante haberme convertido así, otra vez pensaba en cambiar de aires para superarlo, no volvería a Rusia, pero sí que no seguiría en esta academia para la preparatoria. Buscando otras opciones, mi abuela me recomendó la que había ido durante su estancia a Japón.

\- ¿Otonokizaka? – Repetí confusa, sosteniendo el móvil.

\- Si no ha cambiado es una buena escuela. Allí fue de más joven. – Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba la abuela. –

\- No me suena el nombre… -

\- Parece ser, qué ya no es tan popular como antes. Está ubicada entre los barrios de Akihabara, Kanda y Jinbouchou. No la tienes demasiado lejos de casa… De hecho, me haría bastante ilusión que fueras.

\- Entiendo. Posicionaré para ir allí, abuela.

\- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. – Parecía bastante animada, con lo cual no pude evitar lanzar un par de risitas. – ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

\- No, no, tranquila continua.

\- Que mona que eres, me gustaría verte la cara en este momento.

\- ¡Abuela!

\- Vale, vale. Cambiando de tema, Alisa quiere el año que viene ir a estudiar a Japón. ¿Te lo ha comentado?

\- No, es la primera noticia que tengo.

\- Dice que quiere seguir los pasos de su hermana.

\- Pero…

\- La misma historia no se repetirá dos veces seguidas, ¿no?

\- Pero igualmente…

\- Elichika, ¿acaso no quieres volver a vivir con tu hermana?

\- Cierto, no debería y pensar de tal manera – Dije tras suspirar.

\- Además si viene Alisa, también vendré yo, aunque sea durante unos meses.

\- ¿¡En serio?! ¡Que bien!

Todavía quedaba un año para que viniesen, pero les demostraría lo cambiada para bien que estaba ahora su hermana/nieta, respectivamente.

Finalmente llegó el día que daría inició a las clases de primero de preparatoria. Una vez puesto el uniforme, recoger la bolsa y arreglarme el pelo, con pase firme llegué a Otonokizaka lugar donde pasaría los siguientes tres años.

* * *

**ANOTACIONES**

**Estuve buscando sobre como tratan a los extranjeros en las escuelas japonesas, exactamente los "hāfu" termino que se denomina a personas de raza mestiza entre japones y no japones. Puede que no esté retratado tal y como es, pero esa era la idea ja que por desgracia los niños tanto extranjeros como mestizos en japón suelen ser victimas de abuso escolar por lo qué he podido encontrar.**

**Añadir también que Eli en esta historia no es 1/4 rusa, sino 1/2 ya que así le da más "poder" el ser vista como medio extranjera y por otro lado más posibilidades de heredar los ojos azules y pelo rubio xD**


	4. Nozomi

**CAP 3.- Nozomi**

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir al auditorio a escuchar el discurso de la directora. Había bastantes sitios libres y me decanté para sentarme cerca del medio, donde se encontraba una chica de pelo negro recogido en dos colas laterales y unos ojos rojos intenso. Nos miramos, pero no nos dirigimos la palabra en ningún momento, solo sabía, por el lazo, que ella también era de primero.

Al final, a las dos nos tocaron clases distintas. Cuando llegué al aula, ya había gente, algunos me miraron y otros no. Me deba igual lo que pensasen, solo estaba allí para contentar a mi abuela y estudiar, nada más. Acabé sentándome en el primer asiento que encontré libre y al cabo de un rato empezaron las presentaciones. Cuando toco mi turno, me levanté y de manera monótona y distante, me presenté:

\- Hola a todas, es un placer conoceros. Soy Ayase Eli, encantada. – Observé a mis futuras compañeras de clase y volví a sentarme. Iba a ser un día largo.

Al paso de los días, varias chicas vinieron a hablarme, preguntándome de donde era, si quería que fuéramos amigas, proponiéndome a unirme a distintos clubes club, entre otras cosas más. Daba igual lo que me contarán mi resultado siempre era el mismo, las rechazaba. "Lo siento no tengo tiempo" o "Ahora mismo estoy ocupada" eran mis respuestas más habituales. Solo con una fue distinto, y doy gracias a ello. Me encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando de repente una chica des de arriba parecío que me llamará:

\- Esto… - Al girarme se quedó callada.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Quería que me respondiera rápidamente para así poder seguir con lo mío tranquilamente.

\- Y-yo… - Se mordió el labio y tardó un rato, pero sonriendo continuo – Soy Tojo Nozomi –

Me la quede mirando, tenia los ojos verdes, pelo voluminoso recogido en dos colas traseras y un cuerpo bastante decente para la edad que tenía, superaba la media japonesa sin duda. Tengo que recalcar que la encontré bastante bonita, pero no significaba que quería que me hablara.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Solo quería presentarme – Comento mientras bajaba y se posicionaba a mi misma altura. – Me siento detrás de ti, Elichi.

\- ¿Elichi? – No la entendía en absoluto. ¿Un mote? ¿Porqué? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

\- Tú nombre era Eli, ¿verdad? Entonces Elichi tenía que ser.

\- Nómbrame como quieras – A pesar de que estaba siendo borde, está realmente asombrada con aquella chica había pasado una semana y media desde el inició del curso y a pesar de que nunca habíamos hablado ni nada parecido recordaba mi nombre. Todo lo contrario, a mí, no recordaba ninguno.

\- ¡Bien! Por cierto, ¿tienes pareja para el trabajo de la semana que viene? – Empezó muy animada, pero poco a poco su pronunciación estaba más encortada y acabo con un tono tan flojo que prácticamente ni podía escucharla. – Si no tienes… ¿te importaría ir conmigo?

\- Será un placer –

\- ¡Gracias, Elichi! – Exclamó alegremente.

Justo hace unos minutos había rechazado a otra compañera por este mismo motivo, no entendía por qué había aceptado deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo… En fin, si no iba con ella la profesora me pondría en otra… No me libraba de ir con alguien.

Fuimos andando hacia la salida juntas sin decir nada hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron, para decirnos un simple "hasta mañana".

Al día siguiente, cuando entré a clase y la vi ya sentada en su asiento jugueteando con el móvil lo primero que hice fue saludarla formalmente.

\- Buenos días – En ese momento apartó el móvil y se fijó en mí mientras me sonreía.

\- Buenos días, Elichi – Me senté, me preparé para la clase y dio por finalizada nuestra pequeña conversación.

En la siguiente hora, nos pusimos juntas, ya que la asignatura que tocaba era la del trabajo que habíamos acordado realizar las dos. El tiempo se me paso volando y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos a tercera hora.

\- Elichi, ahora nos toca ir al aula de música. ¿No me digas que estas vagas?

\- ¡Claro que no! Vamos – Dije tomando la incitativa y aprendiendo camino hacia nuestra meta.

En esa clase, los asientos no estaban separados así que nos pusimos una al lado de la otra.

Y así fue como, de alguna manera u otra, empezamos a relacionarnos.

Yo no solía empezar las conversaciones de hecho era la primera que las daba por finalizadas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo empecé a largar nuestras charlas e incluso empecé a iniciar algunas. Concretamente las de primera hora, donde ella siempre llegaba antes que yo.

Nuestras conversaciones ya no solo se limitaban a desearnos buenos días, hasta que no llegaba la maestra seguíamos hablando de como habíamos pasado la tarde anterior y más cosas sin importancia. Durante el traspaso de clases, también seguíamos hablando. Y si nos ponían algún otro trabajo en grupos, nos poníamos juntas. Durante las horas lectivas siempre estábamos juntas, y solo nos separábamos al salir.

\- Últimamente estas más contenta Eli. – Dijo mi madre durante una cena

\- Mejor que antes si…

\- ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? – Me preguntó papá

\- He conocido a alguien…

\- ¡Hala! Karasuma, nuestra hija se ha hecho grande. Dinos como es la persona que te gusta.

\- ¡No es eso! Es una amiga, creo…

\- Joo… De todas formas, háblanos sobre ella.

\- Se llama Tojo Nozomi, es mi compañera de clase… Se divierte jugando con las cartas del tarot o diciendo cosas algo extrañas, pero es muy amable a pesar de que el principio le hablaba muy bordemente ella continuaba sonriéndome y buscándome… No creo que sea como las demás, para empezar en ningún momento me ha preguntado sobre mis orígenes todo lo que sabe es porqué se lo he dicho yo… Quiero que sepa más sobre mí y quiero saber más sobre ella…

Era la primera vez que me sentía así, supongo que eso es lo que significaba la amistad. Igualmente, no entendía era porqué me sentía así, había algo en ella que me llamaba… ¿Era porqué en ningún momento me tomo como alguien diferente? O había algo más, algo más profundo… ¿Puede que en el fondo nos pareciésemos? La respuesta me la dio un día una compañera de clase un día el cual Nozomi falto por estar enferma.

\- Ayase-san, cómo hoy no han ni tu pareja del trabajo ni la mía, ¿querías que nos pusiéramos juntas y vamos adelantando un poco?

\- No hace falta, gracias.

\- Vamos, así adelantaremos más tiempo – Se estiro de brazos hacia arriba – Creo que incluso Aprovecharas más el tiempo conmigo que no con Tojo. Esa chica siempre esta callada, nunca habla con nadie ni nada, solo lee o está con el móvil. No ha cambiado nada en ocho años. Además, seguramente el año que viene no estará, igual que como estábamos en segundo. Es una chica muy rara, mira que volvérmela a encontrar. En resumen, te ira mejor que no te relaciones con ella.

\- No comprendo demasiado lo que dices, pero hablar mal sobre alguien que no está es muy feo. – Dicho esto, recogí mis cosas y me fui a otro pupitre.

Tras esa conversación, deseaba muchísimo volver a ver a Nozomi, pero no sabía donde vivía así que poco podía hacer, solo esperar. Por suerte para mí, al día siguiente ella ya estaba otra vez de regreso. Al entrar a clase y verla sentada justo detrás de mí provoco que fuera casi corriendo a sentarme.

\- Nozomi, ¿qué te ha pasado? – No me contesto, se limitó a obsérvame boca abierta.

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre… -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Disculpa!

\- Por mí está bien, solo me ha sorprendido. – Comentó alegremente

\- ¿Ya estas recuperada?

\- Solo, era un resfriado potente. Nada más.

\- Me alegro – En ese momento entro la profesora y tuve que dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Durante la clase, no podía concentrarme. Así que, en un trocito de papel, escribí:

"Para recuperar el tiempo perdido y celebrar tu recuperación. ¿Querías salir a tomar algo después de clase?"

Disimuladamente puse la notita en su mesa. Al poco tiempo, escuche el sonido de un lápiz cayéndose y de una silla moviéndose. Justo a mi derecha se encontraba Nozomi, recogiendo el lápiz y dejándome la misma nota en mi pupitre. Detrás había su contestación.

"Me alegra mucho que me lo hayas pedido. Por mi encantada Elichi. (＾▽＾)"

Al acabar las clases, como habíamos acordado fuimos a tomar algo. Como Akihabara nos queda cerca a las dos, fuimos a una cafetería de por allí.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al menú, había tanta cosa rica que no podía decidirme.

\- ¡Elichi! – Al ver que no contestaba, me aparto el menú

\- ¿Sí? – Estaba tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba llamando.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?

\- No lo sé, todo tiene pinta de estar riquísimo. ¿Y tú?

\- Creo que un parfait, nunca he tomado uno.

\- Parfait…. – Volví a mira el menú – Con qué un parfait, ¡decidido yo también! ¿Qué gusto escogerás?

\- El clásico mismo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- Chocolate. Es mi gusto favorito. – Orgullosamente dije lo que ocasionó que Nozomi se riera. – Eres malvada…

\- Lo siento, estabas tan mona.

Me sonroje y me tape la cara con el menú. La conversación siguió un ritmo normal, divertido y agradable hasta que quise tocar el tema del cual ayer me hico enfadar un poco.

\- Por cierto, Nozomi. ¿Es cierto que estuviste con Tachibana-chan en segundo? – No contestaba – Nozomi…

\- Podría ser… No recuerdo realmente la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase. – La sonrisa que hacía rato que mantenía desapareció y en su cara se formo una silueta de tristeza.

\- También comentó que el año siguiente no estarías. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Verás, yo… ¿podríamos cambiar de tema? – Forzó una sonrisa.

Instintivamente, la cogí de ambas manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

\- Nozomi, si hay algo que te moleste, por favor… cuenta conmigo… - Aparte la vista de ella y la enfoque a la mesa – Por algo soy tu amiga.

Nunca había utilizado antes esa palabra "amiga". ¿Es así como consideraba a Nozomi? ¿Había hecho mi primera amiga? Varias preguntas por el estilo se me pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento, pero las ignore por completo ya que ahora la importante era ella. Volví a mirarla a los ojos esta vez fijamente sin apartar un segundo.

\- Dijo que eras rara, que siempre estabas callada y no hablabas con nadie. Me molesté mucho, incluso sugirió que no hablara más contigo. No quiero eso, todo lo contrario, quiero conocerte más, quiero que me conozcas más. Nozomi, quiero que confíes en mí y yo quiero confiar en ti.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tachibana tiene razón soy rara, no soy demasiado sociable…. – Aparto la vista y me soltó las manos. Las cuales volví a recoger de inmediato.

\- Ya somos dos. Nunca me he hablado demasiado con nadie, soy una inútil sabes, cuando las cosas me iban mal abandone. ¿Y sabes cuál fue el resultado? Reina de hielo me apodado, de hecho, algunas de clase me dicen igual.

\- Elichi…

\- ¿Me dejas conocerte entonces?

\- Pagamos y te invito a mi casa.

Así hicimos, una vez nos fuimos de la cafetería, Nozomi me acompaño hacia su casa. Ambas estuvimos calladas durante todo el trayecto. Cuando estuvimos, me ofreció a entrar.

\- Adelante.

\- Gracias.

Pasamos por el pasillo, y me sorprendió que la casa fuera bastante pequeña. Mire a mi alrededor y tampoco había demasiada decoración.

\- Tus padres, están trabajando supongo.

\- Si, pero no es lo que te imaginas. Tampoco viven aquí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedes sentarte, no hace falta que estés de pie.

\- Vale – Acaté ordenes y seguí preguntando - ¿Entonces donde están?

\- Ahora mismo creo que están a Sapporo.

\- ¿Sapporo?

Antes de continuar, se sentó enfrente mío ofreciéndome un vaso de zumo.

\- Des de pequeña, siempre nos hemos estado mudando debido a sus trabajos. Normalmente siempre esperaban a que acabara el curso, pero esta vez ha sido distinto. Y al mes de llegar a Otonokizaka ya les había salido otra oferta. No quería irme tan pronto, sobre todo después de empezar a hablar contigo, así qué les pedí si podía quedarme. Como no necesitaba una casa grande, alquilamos esta dicen que me la pagarán hasta que acabé el curso.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- No lo sé. Es demasiado lejano… Cada año he estado cambiando, así que supongo que no será la excepción…

Me dolía el pecho, pero aún me dolía más ver a Nozomi al borde de llorar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la abrace.

\- Coge un pijama, cepillo de dientes y lo que necesites.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No entiendo Elichi.

\- Hoy te vienes a dormir a mí a casa.

Su cara fue de asombro. Al principio se negaba, pero de tanto insistir cumplió órdenes.

\- Mis padres, no llegaran hasta dentro de un par de horas. Ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tú casa. Dame tu mochila, la dejo en mi habitación.

Tras un _mini-tour_ por la casa, nos pusimos a ver una película. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, escuche sonidos de llaves.

\- Espera aquí.

Me levanté del sofá y avance hacia el reveedor.

\- Bienvenidos, mamá, papá.

\- Hola, Eli, ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – Comentó mi madre, mientras mi padre se fijaba en los zapatos de más que había.

\- Bien. Una cosa… He invitado a una amiga a pasar la noche, espero que no importe…

\- Tojo, ¿era así? – Preguntó mi padre

\- Exacto, Tojo Nozomi.

\- Como no vamos a dejar que se quede la primera amiga de nuestra hijita – Mientras lo decía, empezó a frotar mi mejilla con la suya

\- ¡Mamá, no soy una niña pequeña!

\- Y bien, ¿dónde se encuentra?

\- En el comedor, estábamos mirando una película.

Al llegar, al comedor Nozomi estaba de pie haciendo una reverencia firme.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, señora y señor Ayase. Soy Tojo Nozomi, una amiga de vuestra hija. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en vuestra casa.

\- No hace falta que te pongas así, el placer es nuestro. – Comento mi padre

\- Gracias señor.

\- Eli nos ha hablado bastante sobre ti, estamos muy contentos de conocerte al fin.

\- ¿Elichi habla sobre mí?

\- Nozomi, no preguntes mi madre es una bocazas.

\- ¡No está bien que hables de mí así delante de tu amiga!

Siguió todo con normalidad. En un principio Nozomi se iba a quedar en la habitación de invitados, pero tras mi empeño se quedó a dormir en la mía. No quería que estuviera sola, aunque solo fuera un día y unas horas. Preparé un futón, al lado de mi cama y nos pusimos a descansar.

\- Sigo pensando que deberías haber aceptado en dormir en mi cama.

\- No quiero ser ninguna molestia.

\- No es ninguna molestia. Ha sido idea mía que te quedaras a dormir aquí y no en la cama de invitados. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Estoy muy agradecida. Por cierto, si no quieres no hace falta que me contestes, pero me ha llamado bastante la atención… Las fotos de bailarinas que tienes, ¿Quiénes son?

\- La más antigua es mi abuela, la adolescente es mi madre y la niña más pequeña soy yo… - No mentiré no me hacía mucha gracia explicarle, pero tras todo lo sucedido no podía no responderle. Ella había decidido confiar en mí, ahora era mi turno de devolverle.

\- ¿Eres bailarina de balé?

\- Lo era. Mi abuela me enseño de muy pequeña y quise apuntarme a una academia. Pero nunca llegué a ganar ningún premio… A su vez, algunas audiciones ni siquiera las pase… Ese es el motivo por el cual vine a Japón para olvidarme de todo, mi abuela y mi hermana siguen a Rusia, pero yo me vine con mis padres. Sin embargo, puede que no fuera la mejor idea…

Nozomi se había levantado y sentado al borde de mi cama, acariciando mi frente.

\- Si necesitas llorar, llora. Si necesitas dejar de hablar del tema, dejamos de hablar de tema. Siento haberlo sacado.

\- ¡NO! Creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

\- Elichi…

\- ¿Sabes porqué me apodaban Reina de Hielo? Cuando llegué a secundaria, la gente se alejaba de mi por ser extranjera, incluso llegué a pelearme con una chica que a escondidas se metía conmigo… Mi figura de chica perfecta estaba rota, así que decidí centrarme únicamente en mis estudios y me distancié de todo el mundo. Cuando me hablaste por primera vez, pensé: "Ya está aquí otra estúpida más. Qué acabé rápido." Al principio no sabía por qué acepté a tu petición, pero ahora creo que tengo mi respuesta. Nos parecemos mucho, ambas construimos muros en nuestro entorno. Sabes… Tojo Nozomi… eres mi primera amiga de verdad.

\- Elichi… Tú también, eres mi primera amiga.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir a mi lado?

\- Claro, si me permites abrazarte.

\- Por supuesto.

Se puso entre mis sabanas y me reconfortó en un cálido abrazo que le devolví. Esta noche, no necesite la luz abierta ya estaba Nozomi para protegerme y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo tanto ella como yo tuvimos dulces sueños.

* * *

**De momento esto es lo que ya tengo retocado, a medida que vaya haciendo lo iré subiendo. Saludos y gracias por leer! **


	5. Elecciones del consejo estudiantil

**CAP 4.- Elecciones del consejo estudiantil**

A la mañana siguiente cuando sonó la alarma, lo primero que hice fue apagarla y envolverme con las sabanas, pero una presencia que no recordaba que había dormido conmigo me destapo.

\- No sabias que eras de "las cinco minutitos más" – Sonrió – Buenas días Elichi.

\- Buenos días… - Respondí sin aun abrir los ojos y tapándomelos con el brazo - ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta?

\- Hace poco, unos diez minutos como mucho. He aprovechado para plegar el futón que preparaste a pesar de no usarlo… Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo.

\- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas… - Empecé a abrir los ojos y a levantarme - Tampoco hacía falta que te molestaras – Señale el futón plegado en una esquina

\- De hecho, iba a guardarlo, pero no sabía a donde…

\- En la habitación de invitados. Pero ya me encargaré yo de guardarlo – Dije rápidamente evitando que Nozomi se ofreciera.

\- ¿Estás segura? Soy la invitada es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! Eres la invitada, estas para descansar. Debes de estar cansada de hacer los quehaceres de casa cada día.

\- Eres muy terca, Elichi.

\- Ahora mismo no puedes hablar sobre ello, ¡terca!

\- Elichi me ha llamado terca – Hizo como si clavará una estaca en el corazón- Me voy a poner a llorar – Escondió su cara con la ayuda de sus brazos

\- ¡Lo siento, no quería herirte! – Iba a atraerla hacia mí para consolarla, pero cuando le aparte los brazos pude ver como estaba riendo.

\- En serio te lo has creído. Que inocente.

\- ¡Serás! – Le empecé a dar pequeños golpecitos.

\- Pegando a tu huésped, creo que pondré una mala reseña. Bueno… más bien la podré excelente, ¿sabes por qué?

\- Dime. Dirás otra tontería, ¿verdad? – Me cruce de brazos

\- No, voy a decir la pura verdad. No puedo hacer una mala reseña por qué tu estas aquí.

Noté calor en mis mejillas. No podía mirarla a la cara tras esa declaración así que me giré bruscamente, recogí el futón y antes de salir de la habitación volví a dirigirme a ella:

\- Aprovecha para vestirte y cuando acabes ven al comedor, te prepararé el desayuno.

\- ¡A la orden!

Justo cuando acabe de cocinar apareció Nozomi con el uniforme ya puesto.

\- Mmm… Huele bien, ¿comida tradicional rusa?

\- Mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo. Espero que te guste – Le ofrecí un plato y un asiento.

\- Seguro que esta riquísimo. ¡Itadakimasu! – Dio un mordisco al plato y tras tastarlo un poco alegremente me felicito- Delicioso, Elichi concias de maravilla.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tus padres?

\- Papa creo que ya ha salido y mama esta durmiendo hoy trabaja por la noche.

\- Entonces no has preparado un poco de más…

\- Ahora que lo dices… Bueno da igual, más para nosotras.

Tras acabar, Nozomi se ofreció a limpiar los platos iba a negarme, pero al percatarme que el tiempo se nos echaba encima acepté y fui a arreglarme.

El viaje trascurrió sin ningún aspecto a destacar lo mismo para las horas de clase, el día siguiente ya fue algo distinto: antes de empezar la primera asignatura de la jornada la tutora anunció elecciones para decidir nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- Profesora, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La actual presidenta esta ahora cursando segundo no es como si este año se vaya a graduar y no volver más…

\- Cierto no se va a graduar, se va a cambiar de escuela. Ayer entregó a dirección la documentación para iniciar un proceso de trasferencia.

\- ¿¡A estas alturas del curso?! – Escuché que alguien decía

\- Va a ser verdad que esta escuela se va a pique… - Protestaba otra

\- Con lo que me caía bien…

Se empezó a armar un pequeño escándalo en la clase prácticamente no había chica que no comentara algo. Así que la profesora al final tuvo que pedir silencio.

\- Tranquilidad, por favor. – Tras a conseguir que la gente se callara siguió hablando – Por último, ¿alguien aquí estaría interesada en participar en las elecciones? En otras palabras, en asumir el cargo de presidenta – El silencio invadió el aula - De acuerdo… Empezamos con la clase entonces.

Cuando acabo la jornada lectiva, Nozomi me propuso de salir a tomar parfaits, sin rechistar acepte.

\- Gracias por proponérmelo.

\- Llevaba días queriendo hacerlo… Desde la última vez… Fueron solo unas horas, pero significan mucho para mí… - Su cara se estaba volviendo roja y su mirada se desviaba hacia la nada. Estaba super mona pero no se lo comenté, no quería que se avergonzara… con el tiempo que llevábamos que nos conocíamos había aprendido que cuando se algo se refiere a si misma se encierra completamente… Como decía algo no tan distinto a mi persona, quería también comentarle que para mi fue lo mismo, un momento muy importante, pero me callé. Y saque el tema noticia del día.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que comentaban a clase? Sobre el hecho del hueco vacío de la presidencia del consejo estudiantil. Algunas chicas decían que se debe a que la escuela está en decadencia.

\- No sé el motivo exacto de la repentina ida de la presidenta, ni sabría decirte si realmente la escuela está decayendo, pero sí que es cierto que somos menos estudiantes. Seremos tres clases como los otros cursos, sin embargo, somos menos personas que nuestras superioras.

\- Ahora que lo dices…

\- Además por lo que he podido escuchar, la academia UTX esta ganando bastantes adeptos y como esta relativamente cerca de la nuestra supongo que una mayoría quiere entrar antes allí al ser más nueva…

\- Tiene sentido… Es una pena…

\- Por cierto, Elichi…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo es que decidiste entrar a Otonokizaka?

\- Por recomendación de la abuela, fue allí cuando era más joven… y a pesar de ser extranjera la trataron muy bien así que para alegrarla y probar quise inscribirme. Me alegro de esa decisión.

\- Yo también me alegro de haberla escogido.

\- Y tu Nozomi, ¿porque decidiste inscribirte?

\- Nada en especial, las cartas me lo dijeron.

\- ¿Las cartas? – Hice una mueca

\- Exacto, las cartas – Dijo orgullosa

\- ¿Y que te dicen las cartas sobre el consejo estudiantil? – Pregunté irónicamente esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta.

\- Mmmm… - Pensativa revolvió en su mochila y saco una baraja de tarot. Dijo un par de cosas raras que no comprendí y me enseño una en concreto – Ves esta carta, señala que habrá pocas interesadas en asumir el cargo… Podría intentarlo incluso yo. Así tendría algo a hacer después de clase, a su vez una excusa para quedarme y comentarle a mis padres… Aunque tal como soy no creo que tener un cargo de liderazgo quede a mi altura, soy más de apoyo. ¡Oh ya sé! – Repentinamente aplaudió y me miró con los ojos brillantes – Si Elichi se hace la presidenta, yo seré su vicepresidenta.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Vamos Elichi, tus vales para eso. Eres muy responsable, tus notas son de las mejores y aunque no lo creas muchas chicas de clase te respetan y te ven como… - Se paró en seco como si no quisiera seguir hablando.

\- Como una figura autoritaria ibas a decir, ¿no?

\- Parece que no te puedo engañar… Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, me lo he ganado… Escucha Nozomi… ¿Estás segura de que si nos uniésemos al consejo podrías quedarte el año que viene?

\- Con certeza no puedo decírtelo, pero me gustaría pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Entiendo. Bueno cambiamos de tema, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero ir a tomar algo contigo con estos ánimos tan bajos.

\- No veo que los ánimos estén tan bajos como dices – Me mostro una sonrisa – Estas cargada de manías Elichi – Entonces me cogió del brazo y empezó a acariciar la cabeza

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? - Exclamé

\- Relajarte, y ves como a funcionado, ahora estar rojísima – Volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez de manera picara.

\- ¡No-zo-mi! – Empezó a correr y yo la perseguí. Estuvimos así hasta llegar a la cafetería. Nunca pensé que podría tener una relación así con alguien, sin preocupaciones, establecida por una confianza mutua y ciega. Lo mejor fue en relativamente poco tiempo, o al menos antes nunca hubiera pensado que se podría tener este tipo de amistad en menos de un año… Si llevásemos toda la secundaria juntas lo vería mas normal, pero no solo llevábamos seis meses. Definitivamente haría todo lo posible para conservarlo y ayudaría la ayudaría en lo que fuera, incluso para que no se cambiara el año siguiente le invitaría a vivir a casa, aunque mis padres se negaran. No importa qué no quería dejarla. Por ese motivo, esa misma noche estuve pensando en la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde. Si se unía al consejo a lo mejor la dejaban quedarse, pero ella se ve a si misma más como de apoyo… Yo la presidenta y ella la vicepresidenta, ¿eh? Tras pensarlo mucho, no llegué a ninguna conclusión exacta… La abuela llamó para preguntar como estaba, así que aproveché para pedirle consejo.

\- ¿Te pillo en un mal momento?

\- Para nada, dime abuela, me alegra que me llamarás – Pude escuchar una pequeña risita proviniendo del otro lado del teléfono

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Genial, mejor que nunca, creo que ya te he hablado alguna vez de Nozomi mi compañera de clase.

\- No paras de hablar sobre ella, cariño –

\- ¿Eh, enserio? – Volví a notar una pequeña risita por parte de mi abuela.

\- Me alegro de que hayas encontrado una amiga así de importante.

\- Gracias, yo también me alegro no me gustaría para nada perder el contacto con ella.

\- Todavía es demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, Elichika. Estáis a primero aun os quedan dos cursos enteros.

\- Ya, pero puede que el año que viene se tenga que ir…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Resumiendo por el trabajo de sus padres, de todas formas, piensa que si se une al consejo estudiantil puede que la dejen quedarse…

\- Pues si ella de verdad quiere seguir aquí que lo intenté no pierde nada.

\- Ya, pero… no piensa que tiene la capacidad de asumir el cargo. Haber te explico mejor la historia entera para que lo entiendas bien… Dentro del consejo solo quedaba la presidenta y se ha trasferido a otra escuela, los rumores dicen que es por la falta de popularidad… Bueno volviendo al tema, nos hemos quedado sin consejo estudiantil y alguien ha de tomar el puesto vació. Nozomi me ha propuesto de ser mi vicepresidenta por lo que te he dicho, piensa que el papel me va de perlas…

\- Entiendo, ¿y porque no lo intentas? Has dicho que no quieres que se vaya, ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero no se…

\- Haz lo que creas, y toma una opción que luego no te arrepientas. Y, por cierto, antes has nombrado que la escuela está perdiendo popularidad…

\- Cada vez hay menos alumnos inscritos, de hecho, se cree que en unos años puede llegar a cerrar.

\- Me hace bastante pena la verdad, ojalá no ocurra.

\- Le tienes aprecio.

\- Claro, ¿tu no? ¿No tienes ningún recuerdo bonito?

\- Sin duda, de momento es el centro que he estado donde estoy mas a gusto, puede que sea solo por Nozomi, sin embargo, ya lo hace completamente distinto… -

Antes de que la abuela pudiera contestarme,

\- Eli-chan, ya tienes el baño preparado – Escuche que decía mi madre abriendo la puerta – ¿Hablando con mi madre? – Asentí

\- Ahora voy – Dije apartando un poco el móvil – Abuela ya has escuchado, te tengo que dejar.

\- Tranquila no pasa nada. Vamos hablando, cuídate.

\- Igualmente. Adiós. –

Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche, recogí un pijama y fui hacia el baño. Dicen que las duchas sirven para reflexiona y pensar ciertamente no es algo tan irrealista. Una vez estuve a dentro estuve pensando en la conversación con la abuela y a su vez con la de Nozomi.

"A la abuela le haría ilusión que fuera la presidenta de Otonokizaka… Puede que incluso así podría hacer algo para que no bajen los inspirantes y así evitar un hipotético cierre… Seguro que se pondría contenta entonces… Además, si de esta forma puedo mantener a Nozomi aquí… Mmm… No creo que sea una tarea muy fácil… "Pensé, estuve un rato más pero finalmente me decidí. Me golpe las mejillas y anuncie en voz alta para mí misma.

\- ¡Lo haré pienso presentarme para ser la próxima presidenta!

Plenamente segura de mi decisión al día siguiente se lo anuncie a Nozomi.

\- Durante la hora de descanso iré a ver a la directora. Voy a anunciarle mi candidatura.

\- Entonces al final…

\- Exacto, y quiero que tu seas mi mano derecha. ¿Aceptarías?

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¡Gracias, Elichi!

Así fue las horas pasaron y nos encontramos cara a cara con la directora del centro.

\- Sois las primeras que se presentan. Si en una semana nadie más se ha presentado dad por hecho que el sitio es vuestro. Haber, Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi de primero, ¿verdad?

\- En efecto – Comentamos las dos a la vez.

\- Perfecto, solo necesito que me firmes aquí – Dijo entregándonos una hoja de solicitud y un bolígrafo – Y vuestra candidatura dará por finalizada.

Leímos por encima la hoja y la firmamos.

\- Gracias, chicas. Que tengáis suerte.

\- Gracias, ahora si nos disculpa volvemos a clase.

Dicho y hecho, regresamos al aula para asistir a las ultimas asignaturas del día.

Una semana después, la tutora volvió a empezar el día con otro anuncio.

\- Como sabréis ayer finalizaba el plazo para presentarse la candidatura del consejo estudiantil. En un principio ahora comenzaría el proceso de selección, pero al solo presentarse una persona no será necesario.

Me giré para mirar a Nozomi, la cual me dirigió una gran sonrisa

\- Parece que tendremos trabajo a partir de ahora Elichi. Una nueva etapa empieza. – Comentó flojito.

\- Justamente esa persona, resulta ser una alumna de esta misma clase al igual que la vicepresidenta. Ayase-san, Tojo-san, enhorabuena.

* * *

**Buenas, aquí otro cap.**

**Aprovecho para decir que he modificado parte de los anteriores capítulos.**

**He revisado algunos errores ortográficos y gramáticos, aunque soy consciente de que aún quedan muchos de ellos. Poco a poco iré revisándolo y corrigiendo, puede que me lleve su tiempo ya que no es mi punto fuerte xD**

**De todas formas, gracias por leer :D**


End file.
